Make me believe again
by Aiiwa
Summary: Kuroko s'est séparé de la Génération des Miracles mais pas pour les raisons qu'on connaît tous. Il ne peut plus continuer seul, il faut qu'il retrouve Aomine, sa lumière. C'est Noël, les Miracles ont lieu, un couple peut se former mais le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres. Celui qui s'effacera et souffrira pour l'ombre en subira les conséquences ... OS de Noël -


**Titre** : Make me believe again (reference à un groupe de musique que j'adore, quelqu'un a-t-il deviné de qui il s'agit ?)

**Couple : **AoKuro mais mention d'AkaKuro, d'une certaine manière

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'intrigue de cet OS

**Note de l'auteure fantôme** : Saluuut … *passe la tête hors de sa chambre pour vérifier que personne ne lui jette de pierre* Bon… Désolée de mon absence sur le site sauf auprès de quelques auteures mais ce fandom ne m'inspirait plus vraiment jusqu'à ce que quelques sublimes fictions me rappellent combien Kuroko no Basket était intéressant pour l'écriture. Bref. Voici un OS cadeau de Noel, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dans mon histoire, même si elle se déroule en hiver, Kuroko vient de se séparer de la Génération des Miracles et il ne les a pas revus depuis.

Sinon, par rapport à ma fic principale, The Generation of Miracles : Us !, elle est effectivement en pause pour des raisons personnelles (maladie et syndrome de la page blanche) mais si vous avez des questions à ce sujet, vous pouvez laisser une review ici ou sur The GoM :Us.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas très correct de ma part de vous avoir laissés sans nouvelles pendant cinq mois mais les circonstances n'ont pas joué en ma faveur.

En revanche, je n'ai pas ABANDONNE ma fic et elle sera finie, un jour ou l'autre.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il posa sa main sur la vitre quelques secondes après, avec une lenteur infinie, comme si le temps était tangible et qu'il était difficile de le transgresser. Son visage pâle se refléta devant lui et quand il rouvrit ses yeux bleus, ce fut pour découvrir son double l'observant. Il regarda plus loin et vit la neige qui tombait en spirales infinies dehors pour former un tapis blanc dans la rue.

Il serra les dents et abattit son poing fermé sur la fenêtre, provoquant un bruit strident. Il se détourna vivement et sortit de sa chambre, tête baissée, ses mèches claires dissimulant son regard.

Il tendit la main, attrapa sa veste, ses clefs, et sortit.

Alors qu'il avançait dans les rues pâles de sa ville, il songeait à sa solitude pour Noel et il conclut :

« Je hais Noël. »

Des rires d'enfants attirèrent son attention et, du coin de l'œil, il vit des ados occupés à se lancer de la neige. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'un des jeunes aux cheveux rouges se tournait vers lui. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'un sourire déchira les joues du lycéen. Le sang coula à flot des blessures et un rire effrayant résonna dans la tête de Kuroko.

Il hoqueta et cligna des yeux. L'image effrayante disparut et l'ombre poursuivit son chemin, mains dans les poches, accélérant le pas. Son apparence extérieure semblait indiquer une certaine tranquillité alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes, faisant couler quelques gouttes écarlates.

Il passa près d'un centre commercial arborant une lumineuse décoration de Noël quand ses yeux affutés se posèrent sur une affiche d'une marque de vêtements pour hommes.

Le mannequin était blond et possédait un regard ambré. Kuroko sourit, son cœur se réchauffant sous le regard familier. Soudain, le mannequin s'anima et sortit de l'affiche. Il se jeta sur Kuroko et referma ses longues mains sur sa gorge. Les yeux bleus de Tetsuya s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à chercher de l'air.

Les yeux ambre flamboyaient et alors que des points noirs commençaient à obscurcir le champ de vision du bleuté, il tenta de repousser l'éphèbe. Ses mains passèrent à travers et la pression des mains autour de sa gorge disparut. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air et se remit à marcher quand il vit le regard intrigué des passants.

Kuroko plaqua une main sur sa bouche, réprimant un haut-le-cœur. Son pas s'accéléra un peu plus et il se mit à courir, ombre parmi les vivants qui se pressaient pour terminer leurs achats. Il passa par un parc et courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à atteindre les rives d'un fleuve traversant la ville. Là, il ralentit progressivement et son pas s'arrêta de lui-même. Il s'effondra dans la neige et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses mains s'agrippant aux mèches bleues.

Un hurlement s'arracha de sa gorge quand un corps mutilé tomba devant lui. Les yeux du cadavre étaient arrachés et ses cheveux sombres aux reflets bleus étaient maculés de rouge. Il lui manquait une main et le torse était vif, le cœur mis à nu tressautant encore faiblement. Kuroko détourna le visage, les larmes coulant toutes seules sur son visage. Il crut devenir fou quand il vit un cadavre aux mèches émeraude flottant sur le fleuve et un jeune homme de haute stature pendu de l'autre côté de la rive, ses yeux violets complètement éteints.

Kuroko referma ses bras autour de lui et se balança d'avant en arrière, priant pour que tout s'arrête.

Ses sanglots déchirants résonnaient sur les rives. De la neige rouge se mit à tomber en volutes sanglantes et rapidement son corps entier en fut teinté et quand il leva ses mains tremblantes au niveau de son visage, il pleura de plus belle. Les cadavres s'animèrent soudain, lui arrachant un cri désespéré. Le pendu se détacha et nagea pour le rejoindre sur l'autre rive, en même temps que le noyé. Le cadavre devant lui se redressa et se coula dans ses bras. Kuroko le repoussa mais le bleu était fermement accroché à ses vêtements. Il chantonnait :

\- Testu, Testu, ma jolie ombre…

Le vert et le violet formèrent un cercle autour de ladite ombre, terrorisée, tremblante et sanglante.

Soudain le mannequin et l'ado au visage déchiré arrivèrent et empoignèrent Kuroko, l'un par les épaules, l'autre par le cou. Et alors que les cadavres le poussaient, le faisant tomber sur le dos, le bleu et le rouge se penchèrent sur ses lèvres. Kuroko, immobilisé, se débattait toujours et quand ils allaient toucher son visage, sa voix se brisa et …

Kuroko se réveilla, criant dans son lit. Il se leva d'un bond et courut vers les toilettes, rendant son maigre déjeuner. Il se glissa dans la douche pour se laver, se sentant sale après son cauchemar. Après, il sortit, titubant et s'effondra après avoir enveloppé son corps élancé dans une serviette propre. Il se blottit contre le radiateur et pensa à ses nuits précédentes, toutes hantées de cauchemars du même type que celui qu'il venait de faire.

Tetsuya savait pourquoi. Depuis qu'il avait été forcé de quitter la Génération des Miracles, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de ses anciens coéquipiers. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils devenaient.

Ce qu'ils pensaient de lui.

Il était lâche et le savait.

Quand une équipe de basket concurrente avait commencé à le suivre jusque lui, il ne s'était pas inquiété.

Et un jour, ils l'avaient attrapé et passé à tabac. Il s'était relevé dès qu'ils étaient partis et avait très bien compris le message.

Il devait quitter la Génération pour que celle-ci explose et que l'équipe de basket concurrente devienne la meilleure. Il ne l'avait évidemment pas fait et les coups reprirent chaque soir.

Jamais ils ne touchèrent ses bras et son visage et c'est pourquoi personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Akashi s'était bien sûr douté de quelque chose mais il n'était pas devin non plus et n'avait pas deviné ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque Kuroko avait arrêté de prendre ses douches avec les autres pour les prendre chez lui, Aomine l'avait gentiment traité de prude, Kise avait pleuré que son Kurokocchi ne voulait plus de lui et les autres avaient accepté sans émettre la moindre remarque. Depuis, le regard vairon d'Akashi ne le quittait plus lors des entraînements, cherchant à percer son secret.

Seulement, lorsque ses maîtres-chanteurs avaient menacé de s'en prendre à la Génération des Miracles, Kuroko avait brusquement pâli et s'était rendu compte du danger qu'ils représentaient, son corps meurtri n'était qu'un aperçu de leur cruauté.

Akashi n'était pas en danger –il mangeait trois de ce genre de sales types au petit déjeuner chaque matin-, Aomine non plus. Mais Kise étant célèbre, il leur suffisait de faire éclater un scandale à son propos et sa carrière et tout était foutu pour lui. Ils pouvaient également fermer les portes des grandes universités à Midorima ou empêcher Murasakibara de manger à sa faim. Ce dernier argument étant ridicule. Bref. Toujours est-il que Kuroko était parti sans donner plus d'explications.

Comme prévu, la Génération avait éclaté.

Voilà où l'ombre en était. Il dormait quelques heures par jour, s'endormant parfois en plein milieu de la journée, comme aujourd'hui.

Et ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Kuroko se releva rapidement et bondit jusqu'à son armoire. Il s'habilla en quelques secondes d'un jean noir et d'un pull sombre. Au-dessus, il passa un sweat bleu et il fit glisser la capuche sur ses cheveux pour dissimuler son visage pâle et maladif dû au manque de sommeil. Il sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte et dévala les escaliers en un rien de temps. Il se mit à courir, traversant la foule de procrastinateurs faisant leurs courses de Noel le 24 décembre à dix-neuf heures.

Des larmes contenues brillaient dans ses yeux et les battements effrénés de son cœur résonnaient dans son crâne.

Il ne supportait plus sa situation, perdait pied dans sa propre vie. Kagami … Kagami ne voyait pas vraiment son mal être et de toute façon, qu'aurait-il bien pu faire s'il avait su ce qu'il se passait ? Il courut sans s'arrêter pendant une heure, ses foulées s'allongeant de plus en plus. L'idée de prendre les transports en commun ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Il arriva alors devant la maison où Aomine avait toujours fêté le réveillon Noël avec sa famille. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta et s'avança.

Un doux sourire éclaira le visage de Kuroko quand il songea qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir se blottir son sa lumière.

Mais si … si Aomine ne voulait plus de lui ?

Une peur terrible prit Kuroko à la gorge et il s'immobilisa. Son sourire fondit comme la neige sur son visage.

Un rejet le tuerait, il en était sûr.

Alors, plutôt que de tenter une réconciliation, il contempla la maison avant de faire demi-tour.

Kuroko marchait maintenant. Retourner chez lui seul lui semblait absurde. Personne n'était là pour l'attendre, de toute manière. Alors, il enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et se mit à déambuler parmi les gens. Il rejoignit lentement le cœur de la ville, laissant son regard glisser sur les habitations enneigées.

Son cœur pesait lourd dans sa poitrine et sa gorge le lançait tellement elle était serrée.

Il était tout seul.

Il n'y avait personne avec lui, personne pour lui.

Les autres de la Génération l'avaient effacé de leur vie.

Alors qu'il avait voulu les protéger.

Et maintenant ?

Le vent lui glaçait le visage. Il essuya d'une main fatiguée ses joues et soupira, créant un nuage de vapeur.

« Les étoiles brillent et la mienne s'est éteinte » pensa-t-il, désabusé.

Ses pas étaient feutrés dans la neige.

« Je suis invisible. Je suis inaudible maintenant... »

En cette période d'hiver, il n'existait pas.

Alors que l'heure avançait, les rues se vidaient, les gens rentrant chez eux pour réveillonner avec leur famille. Il s'assied sur un banc et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Le froid l'enveloppa peu à peu et ses membres arrêtèrent de trembler, tétanisés par les températures glaciales.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans un lieu où la solitude n'existait pas, ses larmes gelant sur ses joues.

* * *

\- Daiki !

Aomine leva le nez de son magazine et poussa le grognement dit de l'adolescent :

\- Ouais ?

\- Descends, mamie va arriver !

Aomine grogna de plus belle et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- Si c'est censé me motiver à descendre.

Il resta quelques minutes là et tout naturellement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers son ombre chérie qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis des semaines. Kuroko lui manquait, énormément. Il n'osait pas aller le voir, de peur de l'entendre dire qu'il était parti parce qu'il ne le supportait plus ou quelque chose dans le style. Pourtant, son instinct lui hurlait d'aller le retrouver mais Aomine craignait le rejet de Kuroko… Alors, pour se préserver, il ne ferait pas le premier pas et attendrait avec impatience que son Tetsu revienne vers lui.

\- DAIKIIII !

Le basané gémit puis se leva de mauvaise grâce. Il enfila la chemise blanche et le pantalon sombre que sa mère avait posés sur son bureau, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et consentit enfin à descendre. Sa mère, une encore bien jolie femme de quarante ans, s'affairait à préparer la table en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

\- Ah, ça y est, tu as enfin daigné descendre ? ironisa-t-elle gentiment.

Pour toute réponse, Daiki tira la langue et aida à la mise en place des différents apéritifs sur la table. Il avait presque fini quand, sans prévenir, sa mère lança :

\- J'ai vu le petit Kuroko tout à l'heure.

Aomine fit volte-face et sa mère sursauta devant l'air mi-inquiet mi-féroce de son fils.

\- Où ça ?

\- Il était devant la maison et il est reparti après quelques minutes. Le pauvre, depuis la mort de sa tante et le départ de ses parents à l'étranger, il doit être tout seul pour les fêt… Daiki ?

Elle entendit la porte claquer et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le manteau brun d'Aomine à la fenêtre avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse au coin de la rue. D'abord étonnée, elle finit par sourire et par murmurer :

\- Ramène donc ton ombre ici, Daiki, il y a toujours un couvert de plus à notre table à chaque Noel….

* * *

\- Tetsu, bordel, où es-tu ?

Aomine tourna frénétiquement la tête de la gauche à la droite, cherchant une piste qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver sa petite ombre. Au diable l'auto-préservation, il était temps qu'il arrête de faire son autruche. Il vit des traces de pas dans la neige très peu enfoncées, et murmura :

\- Tetsu, sérieux, t'es invisible même en hiver.

Aomine suivit du mieux qu'il put les traces de pas encore perceptibles. Il finit par arriver au centre-ville, enfin. Il leva le nez et ses yeux bleus glissèrent sur un banc où une forme claire était recroquevillée. Son cœur loupa un battement et il se précipita vers elle. Quand il vit les cheveux clairs et le visage blanc de Kuroko, il sut que jamais plus il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Il atteint son ancien coéquipier et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tetsu ! Oh, merde, Tetsu, t'es gelé…

Kuroko ouvrit un œil et esquissa un maigre sourire. Et voilà, il se mettait à halluciner. Aomine n'était pas là en train de le serrer contre lui tout en balbutiant des paroles incohérentes. Si ?

\- Dis quelque chose Tetsu !

\- Daiki…

Aomine sursauta et serra de plus belle Kuroko dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux clairs du joueur fantôme. Kuroko sourit un peu plus. S'il s'agissait d'un rêve, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il tendit ses bras fins et entoura la taille d'Aomine pour se blottir contre le torse large du basané.

\- Tu m'as fichu une de ces peurs, ne recommence plus jamais, souffla Aomine.

Kuroko secoua doucement la tête. Les battements du cœur de sa lumière l'apaisaient. Après quelques minutes de ce moment de pur bonheur pour les deux, Aomine se détacha légèrement et déclara :

\- Viens, on rentre chez moi, tu es gelé…

Tetsuya acquiesça mais quand il voulut se lever, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et Aomine le rattrapa de justesse. Il le souleva sans peine et le reposa sur le banc. Sous les yeux interrogateurs de Kuroko, il ouvrit son manteau et se saisit de l'ombre, le portant comme un bébé, ventre contre ventre. De sa main libre, il referma sa veste sur eux.

\- Merci, chuchota Kuroko.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le cou d'Aomine qui sourit, sa petite ombre était juste adorable. Ils firent lentement le chemin inverse, les deux joueurs profitant au maximum de la chaleur et de la présence de l'autre. Ils finirent par arriver devant la maison d'Aomine et celui-ci nota la présence d'une vieille voiture dans son entrée de garage.

\- Tiens, grand-mère est là. Et grand-père aussi si elle a réussi à le tirer de ses mots fléchés. Ça va être fun.

Kuroko rit doucement. Son rire cristallin résonna dans les rues vides et enneigées et Aomine se délecta des petits sursauts du torse de son ombre contre le sien. A contrecœur, il le laissa poser les pieds à terre, gardant tout de même un bras autour de son torse, au cas où. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et cria :

\- Je suis rentré !

Kuroko sourit en voyant la décoration de cette maison qu'il avait toujours appréciée. Dans les tons ocre et rouges, elle se prêtait particulièrement bien à la période de Noel. Après s'être déchaussés, ils arrivèrent dans le salon où la timidité de Kuroko lui revint en apercevant les grands-parents, la tante, l'oncle et les parents d'Aomine. Et sa petite sœur, bien que moins inquiétante.

Sa raison lui hurla qu'il s'agissait d'une fête de famille et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'incruster. Il s'agrippa à la chemise de joueur de Tohou et murmura :

\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger…

\- Oï, Tetsu, tu viens chaque année et tu ne nous as jamais dérangés. Viens.

Le bleu traîna littéralement le plus petit jusqu'au salon. Ce dernier s'inclina profondément et murmura :

\- Merci de m'accueillir ce soir, je suis vraiment désolé de déranger et…

Avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, une étreinte maternelle l'entoura et il écarquilla les yeux, surpris.  
La mère d'Aomine recula de quelques pas, le tenant à bout de bras et s'exclama joyeusement :

\- Allons, Kuroko, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Tu ne nous déranges pas !

Elle se tourna alors vers son fils et le fusilla du regard :

\- Daiki, qu'est-ce que tu attends, emmène donc ce pauvre garçon dans ta chambre, il est trempé, il va attraper la mort s'il reste ainsi !

Aomine se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et chopa son ombre par les épaules avant de l'entraîner vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Une fois assez loin du salon, il laissa échapper un :

« Espèce de dictateur » entre ses dents vite suivi d'un :

\- Je t'ai entendu ! de la part de sa très chère môman.

Là il souffla de façon exagérée et accéléra le pas. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans sa chambre et Kuroko ricana derrière sa main en voyant l'était toujours aussi catastrophique de la pièce réservée à Aomine.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! l'accusa la lumière. C'est très bien rangé !

Kuroko nota les magazines de basket traînant absolument partout, les vêtements accumulés sur le bureau et acquiesça. Ça c'était du rangement typiquement Aominien. Une serviette atterrit sur sa tête et il se laissa tomber sur le lit -seul endroit où le désordre ne régnait pas- quand Aomine le tira par l'épaule. Le basané se mit à lui frotter avec douceur les cheveux, les essuyant avec une tendresse que Kuroko ne lui connaissait pas. Le bleuté se laissa faire, yeux fermés, appréciant le moment.  
Il y eut un court silence vite brisé par Aomine :

\- Dis Tetsu, qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant ma maison ?

Kuroko hoqueta et baissa la tête. Aomine s'en aperçut et passa devant lui. Il saisit –toujours avec une grande délicatesse- le menton de l'ombre pour que leurs regards se rencontrent. Kuroko rougit –oh vraiment il était adorable-.

\- Tu … tu me manquais, avoua à contrecœur Kuroko.

Aomine sentit son cœur danser un Quickstep dans sa poitrine et il sourit bêtement. Kuroko –vexé, pensant que la lumière se foutait de sa poire- lui enfonça le plat de sa main dans les côtes.

\- Arrête de sourire bêtement !

Aomine poussa un gémissement très peu masculin et éclata de rire devant l'air boudeur de Kuroko. Le cœur de celui-ci se serra quand il pensa que la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu Aomine rire c'était lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il quittait la Génération. Lorsqu'Aomine pensait que c'était une blague douteuse mais une blague tout de même. Quand Kuroko avait pris ses affaires, le bleu avait alors compris et son visage s'était brusquement assombri.

Retour au présent. Aomine avait arrêté de rire en voyant que les yeux de Kuroko exprimaient de la douleur.

\- Il faut que je me change, est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à me prêter en attendant que mon pull sèche ? Il n'est que très peu mouillé, ça ira vite, souffla le passeur.

Aomine se leva et fouilla dans un tiroir son armoire. Il en sortit une chemise noire sur le devant de laquelle il était inscrit en lettres stylisées et argentées :

« Kuroko Tetsuya - Teiko – Kiseki no Sedai »

Aomine la contempla et la tendit à l'ombre qui se mit à trembler devant la chemise. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, chaque joueur en avait eu une à son nom et à sa taille lorsqu'ils avaient été invités à un gala organisé par le sponsor de leur équipe.

\- Tu l'as récupérée, murmura Kuroko, la voix rauque.

Aomine acquiesça et Kuroko l'attrapa du bout des doigts. Il se leva et se dirigea vivement dans la salle de bain incluse dans la chambre d'Aomine. Celui-ci soupira et après quelques minutes, se rendit compte que Kuroko avait oublié sa serviette. Il la prit et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain :

\- Tetsu, tiens ta ser…

La fin de sa phrase lui resta en travers de la gorge quand il vit le dos nu de son ombre qui venait d'enlever son pull. Le dos était marbré de d'hématomes de plusieurs couleurs. Kuroko fit volte-face et son visage perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait quand ses yeux captèrent l'expression d'Aomine. Kuroko se jeta en arrière, heurtant le mur et se laissa tomber à terre, serrant sa chemise contre lui. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

Il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût dans les yeux de sa lumière.

\- Va-t'en ! Va-t'en !

\- Tetsu !

Aomine fit un pas en avant mais les gémissements de Kuroko s'amplifièrent et il leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Tout va bien, calme toi….

\- Va-t'en…

La voix de Kuroko n'était plus qu'un murmure. Aomine ne l'écouta pas et se rapprocha doucement, comme s'il était face à un animal blessé. Il finit par s'agenouiller à ses côtés et par attirer son ombre dans ses bras. Tetsuya fondit en larmes dans son étreinte et sanglota pendant de longues minutes où Aomine attendit patiemment qu'il se calme alors qu'une multitude de questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

Qui avait fait ça ?  
Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le départ de Kuroko ?

« Mais oui, bien sûr que oui ! C'est à cause de ça qu'il ne voulait plus prendre sa douche avec nous… et moi qui l'aie traité de prude » ragea intérieurement Aomine.

Après que Kuroko se soit calmé, il termina de l'essuyer et lui fit enfiler la chemise en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser davantage.

Il l'entraîna à nouveau vers le lit – Kuroko se laissant faire. Il lui essuya doucement ses larmes avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il s'assit sur son lit, dos contre le mur et Kuroko vint à nouveau se blottir contre lui, s'asseyant entre ses jambes.

En temps normal, Aomine aurait rougi devant la situation mais là, le moment était trop grave pour y penser…

\- Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-il. S'il te plaît, rajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

Kuroko s'éclaircit la gorge, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure et il commença :

\- Après le championnat, l'équipe que nous avons battue en finale est venue me voir pour me demander de quitter la Génération, sachant parfaitement que j'étais le plus… faible des six et surtout celui qui nous permettait de rester une équipe plus ou moins soudée. Voyant que je refusais, ils m'ont trainé dans des ruelles désertes et m'ont frappé.

\- Combien de fois ? s'étrangla Aomine, stupéfait et culpabilisant de n'avoir rien vu.

Kuroko haussa les épaules. Il avait perdu le compte.

\- Et comme ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas, ils m'ont menacé en me disant qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à vous.

Kuroko détourna les yeux, la voix tremblante :

\- Et j'ai cédé… Depuis, j'ai le droit à des … piqüres de rappel pour que je me souvienne de leurs menaces… Même si ça fait plus de deux mois que je ne les ai pas vus…

\- Mais Tetsu… Si tu nous l'avais dit, Akashi s'en serait occupé…

\- Akashi n'avait pas l'influence qu'il a aujourd'hui mais ce n'était ni pour lui ni pour toi que je m'inquiétais. Je savais que vous étiez suffisamment forts pour vous en sortir seuls et j'avais une pleine confiance en vous.

Aomine grimaça intérieurement quand Kuroko l'associa à Akashi mais ne dit rien.

\- Mais Kise… Sa carrière venait de décoller, il aurait été facile de la briser… Fermer les portes des écoles et des universités pour Midorima était aussi facile. Murasakibara lui… et bien, il n'avait pas trop de raisons de s'inquiéter… Mais je ne voulais faire prendre aucun risque à Kise ou à Midorima, même si je ne m'entends pas avec lui !

Aomine admira quelques instants le comportement de Kuroko et s'en voulut d'avoir un instant pensé qu'il les avait trahis… Il sourit alors –son sourire était celui d'un loup affamé- et se releva. Il se planta face à Kuroko qui leva ses yeux clairs vers lui et déclara :

\- Merci de t'être confié à moi, Tetsu. Maintenant, nous allons prendre le relais. Akashi sera informé et tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de rien. Et l'année prochaine, peut-être pourrons-nous rejoindre le même lycée, va savoir. En tout cas, tu ne seras plus jamais exclu, plus jamais seul, je t'en fais la promesse.

Loin de lui sourire ou de lui sauter dans les bras comme l'avait espéré Aomine, Kuroko le regarda et se moqua de lui, toujours gentiment :

\- Tu vires fleur bleue, Daiki… A croire que tu vis vraiment dans le monde des bisounours.

\- Oï ! Tetsu !

Kuroko sourit et il se mit sur ses pieds, debout sur le lit. Alors à la hauteur d'Aomine, leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Ils sentirent tous deux une chaleur les envahir et Aomine ne put détacher ses yeux des prunelles brillantes lui faisant face.  
Alors, le basané n'écouta que son instinct et posa sa main sur la nuque de Kuroko, l'attirant à lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors et Kuroko gémit doucement quand une langue taquina la sienne.

Il eut alors le sentiment d'être à sa place. Enfin.

Leur échange dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle. Ils se séparèrent alors, haletants.

\- Tetsu…

\- Chut…

Tetsuya tira Aomine et ils tombèrent sur le lit. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, heureux et passionnés par l'autre quand la voix de la mère d'Aomine les rappela que non, ils n'étaient pas au paradis mais bien dans le monde réel.

\- A table, les garçons !

Ils se sourirent alors et descendirent, main dans la main. En les voyant ainsi et avant qu'ils n'aient pu se séparer, trop enivrés dans leur bonheur, la mère du plus grand ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

\- Ah quand même ! Depuis le temps que mon petit Daiki se morfondait dans sa chambre comme un amoureux transi !

Et elle partit dans le salon.

Kuroko jeta un regard malicieux à son chéri récemment acquis et répéta :

\- Tu te morfondais comme un amoureux transi ?

Aomine le regarda, rouge écrevisse et grogna :

\- La ferme, Tetsu.

Et pour le faire taire, il l'embrassa.

Autant dire que préciser que ce Noel fut le meilleur de toute leur vie était totalement superflu tant leur amour sautait aux yeux.

* * *

Seijuro Akashi n'aimait pas Noël. Et cette année ne faisait pas exception.

Un des hommes qu'il avait postés depuis deux mois pour protéger les membres de la Génération des Miracles venait de l'informer que Kuroko Tetsuya et Aomine Daiki avaient été vus en train de s'embrasser dans la cuisine du second. Akashi lui avait ordonné de rentrer chez lui.

Tetsuya n'était plus en danger. Daiki veillait à présent sur lui, prenant le relais invisible que lui tendait Akashi, celui-ci protégeant Kuroko depuis des semaines même si le principal intéressé n'était pas au courant.

Akashi avança dans le salon cruellement froid. Ses parents étant à la même réception que ceux de Kuroko, l'abandonnant une fois de plus pour les fêtes. Il s'assit contre la fenêtre, laissant le froid mordre sa peau.

Il avait rapidement découvert les raisons du départ de Kuroko et il lui avait fallu un bref laps de temps pour rassembler les preuves contre leur équipe adverse. Celle-ci avait profité de ce laps de temps pour administrer à Kuroko ce que celui-ci appelait des « piqûres de rappel » mais ça n'avait pas duré.

Akashi avait joué de son influence pour accélérer les procédures et les joueurs malhonnêtes croupissaient dans une prison pour mineurs et n'en sortiraient pas avant quelques semaines, le rouge ayant amplifié les faits pour qu'ils soient plus fermement condamnés. De plus, ils n'auraient plus le droit de faire partie d'une équipe de basket et encore moins de participer à des championnats de toute leur vie.

On ne jouait pas avec les protégés de l'Empereur sans en subir les conséquences.

Akashi avait joué son rôle mais il ne pouvait empêcher le tiraillement de son cœur quand il songeait qu'à présent, Kuroko était dans les bras d'Aomine.

Akashi s'était effacé.  
L'Empereur se pensait incapable d'aimer, incapable de donner à Kuroko l'attention et l'amour qu'il méritait. Après tout, pouvoir anticiper les actions des autres et avoir ces maudits yeux faisait de lui un monstre.  
Rien n'était plus faux mais Akashi, fier et à présent malheureux –même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais- ne le savait pas.

Alors pensant agir pour le plus grand bien de Kuroko, il n'avait rien fait lorsqu'il avait remarqué son malheur et sa solitude, se contenant de souffrir pour l'ombre et de la protéger.

Il avait contacté Aomine de temps en temps, lui glissant de brèves allusions à Kuroko, faisant ressentir au bleuté un certain manque. Rapidement, les sentiments d'Aomine avaient pris le dessus et Akashi n'eut même plus besoin de rappeler au bleu combien il formait un beau duo avec Kuroko.  
Aomine rentra alors dans sa phase d'amoureux transi.

Puis Noël arriva, Seijuro sachant parfaitement que Tetsuya se dirigerait instinctivement vers Daiki, vu qu'ils passaient souvent les fêtes ensemble.

Et comme prévu, l'ombre et la lumière se mirent en couple.  
Voilà où en était Akashi.

Il s'était débrouillé pour qu'Aomine et Kuroko finissent ensemble alors qu'il aurait très bien pu se rapprocher de Kuroko dès qu'il avait compris le chantage pesant sur le fantôme.  
Il ne l'avait pas fait, persuadé que quelqu'un comme lui était voué à la solitude créée par son trop grand pouvoir.

Akashi marcha pieds nus jusqu'à sa salle de bain d'un pas félin et silencieux. Il se planta face à miroir et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du lavabo, s'appuyant dessus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale posée sur le mur. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quand il songea qu'à la même heure, Daiki et Tetsuya devaient être en train de déballer leurs cadeaux, la mère d'Aomine pensant toujours à Kuroko lors de ses achats de Noël.

Tetsuya était certainement heureux. Sans lui.  
Tetsuya était certainement blotti contre celui qui serait désormais son confident. Qui n'était pas lui.  
Tetsuya embrassait sûrement son âme sœur qui possédait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Pas vairons.

La douleur envahit le capitaine de la Génération des Miracles et lui coupa le souffle. Elle irradiait de sa poitrine et se glissait dans tout son corps. Une de ses mains lâcha le lavabo et se crispa sur son cœur.

Il n'avait jamais autant souffert.  
Jamais.

Akashi haleta quand une brûlure familière l'envahit. Ses mèches écarlates collèrent à son front et ses membres se mirent à trembler. Sa respiration se coupa et il se plia en deux, toussant violemment.  
Quand il se redressa, il vit que du sang perlait à ses lèvres. Il passa une main diaphane dessus et leva les yeux vers le visage lui faisant face dans le miroir.

Il trembla plus violemment quand il vit les perles translucides sillonnant le côté droit de son visage, partant de son œil rouge.  
Les battements de son cœur résonnèrent, sourds et impitoyables, à ses oreilles.

Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux hétérochromes du miroir.

Est-ce que ce visage blanc lui appartenait ?  
Est-ce que ces larmes coulaient du seul œil reflétant encore son humanité ?

Mais si être humain signifiait souffrir autant, est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?  
Il pensa alors que plus jamais Kuroko ne s'appuierait sur lui.  
Que plus jamais son joueur –celui dont il avait découvert le talent- n'aurait confiance en lui.  
Et que jamais ses bras ne seront ceux qui étreindront le corps de Tetsuya.

La brûlure qu'il ressentait s'intensifia, tout comme la souffrance qui l'accompagnait et il serra les dents, ses mâchoires se contractant pour retenir un cri de douleur.

Comme de l'acide, elle se propagea au rythme des battements de son cœur.

Monta le long de son cou.  
Longea l'os de sa mâchoire.  
Traversa sa joue.

Effleura son œil droit.

Un sursaut secoua son corps quand il comprit.

Entoura son œil et glissa jusqu'à la pupille.

Et il ne put que contempler, impuissant et fou de douleur, la couleur rouge de son œil s'éclaircir en spirale jusqu'à atteindre le même doré de son autre œil.

Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol, inconscient.

Son humanité était morte en même temps que les liens qui le reliaient à Kuroko.

* * *

Voili voilou, Joyeux Noël ! A dans cinq mois !

Nan, je plaisante…  
Fiouuu, j'ai mis mon cœur et mon âme dans les pages concernant Akashi x') J'étais presque en apnée quand je les ai écrites… Bref x)

Qu'avez-vous pensez de la romance entre notre petit Kuroko et Aomine ?  
De l'effacement d'Akashi qui pensait n'être qu'un monstre et être incapable d'aimer ?

En tout cas, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les reviews !  
Joyeuses fêtes à tous !

PS : Est-ce que quelqu'un a reconnu le groupe à qui je fais référence avec le titre ?


End file.
